sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Predator Arc
This Optional Arc ran from January 15th 2018 to February 7th, 2018 and was the third Story Arc. this was a very minor Arc that brought few changes and was mostly IC changes, in terms of diplomacy. Teaser "Fear. That is what they lack. Without fear, there is no purpose." The speaker selected an icon on his display, lighting up a map of the Milky Way galaxy, showing a multitude of dots, though focusing on a clump of smaller dots around a single large one. Outside the galactic edge there was a massive swarm of blue dots, all of which seemed to be streaming in from Andromeda, which was nothing but a blue blob. <Humanity is proving to be rather resilient in defending against the threats of the universe.> The female's mind voice seemed unconcerned with the musings of her male counterpart. "Yes, but their time will come. For now..." He tapped another icon, highlighting a section of deep space, though the focus was moving at incredible speeds. "Redirect one of the freighters. Make sure it runs into the heart of the human confidence disease." An undetectable signal was sent out, as various inconspicuous, innocent-looking ships began moving to their destinations, all of them heading to populated regions of space...This was the first Arc to have an actual IC Teaser and began setting up the final Mandatory Arcs. In Universe Explanation Samurai Imperium For a detailed account, see Eldaris Prime Predator Infestation. The Eldaris System had a Solarian-flagged vessel crash on the planet which released the alien predators. The Samurai tried capturing, later killing, the creatures, before finally giving up, evacuating the colony, and bombarding it from orbit. When the Oro Convent arrived, the Samurai gave their full support and the infestation was quickly wiped out. Because the Samurai gave their full cooperation, the Convent rewarded them by allowed some of their people to receive training. The Convent also provided the Samurai with a detailed explanation of what happened and why they had to clear out the creatures. The Ecumene For a detailed account, see Cassius Predator Infestation. The Proctor Gamma system saw a CES-flagged merchant vessel crash onto the inhabited Cassius. Unlike the Samurai, the Ecumene had less luck in containing the situation, having to deal with flying versions of the creatures, though the Ecumene initially thought that a few Cresian survivors must have escaped and gone feral. The creates actually attacked Ecumene soldiers, causing more than a few casualties. When the Convent arrived, the Ecumene immediately became defensive, having no communication with them. Due to the hostility of the Ecumene and the intransigence of the Convent, there was almost no cooperation and the Ecumene continued to suffer heavy losses trying to clean up the infestation on their own. The Convent eventually cleaned it up alone and departed without providing any information. Suunatari Technocracy For a detailed account, see Chiss Predator Infestation. A Mysterian-flagged freighter crash landed on the inhabited world of Chiss, coming apart, debris spread over a wide area. The Suunatari had prior contact with the Solarian Empire and were able to discern the ship wasn't Solarian. Due to the nature of human psychic abilities, auras were left by the deceased and the Suunatari actually put together a decent understanding of what transpired. Four days after the crash, a colonist went missing and the Suunatari spent a significant amount of time and forces to find the person, losing multiple drones in the process to no avail. It took another four days to find the remains of the missing Suunatari. A sinkhole formed two days later, causing the collapse of a factory. Three workers were unaccounted for, later being found torn apart. The Suunatari engaged in a massive operation to capture the source of the murders, eventually killing a creature and taking samples. However, the Suunatari had never even heard of the Oro Convent, so when the Convent arrived, the Suunatari didn't hesitate to attack, dealing no damage. Though they prepared for a ground fight, the Suunatari sent in a representative, who agreed to talk, though refusal to control certain troops resulted in a lack of information given. The Suunatari tried showing off, which resulted in heavy casualties. The Convent demanded the Suuntari surrender the samples they'd taken from the creature they killed. The Suunatari agreed, but made the Convent wait. After a half hour, they Convent destroyed the ship with the samples and left. Aftermath The Solarian Empire, the Queendom of Mysteria, and the CES were all accused, either publicly or privately, of releasing weapons on the others, and the Convent were now known to every nation, with the Ecumene having serious issues with them. Changes to the group # More lore is given on the Convent and the history of the galaxy. # The Suunatari Technocracy become aware of the Convent and end up going to the Solarian Empire for answers, giving them diplomatic ties to the Empire. References Category:Story Arcs